


Frozen Tangled Guardians

by DivineJustice



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineJustice/pseuds/DivineJustice
Summary: Set after Rise of the Tangled Guardians. After Jack and Rapunzel become Guardians of Fun and Creativity, they become parents to two girls, Elsa and Anna. However, the Man in the Moon says that the two girls are in danger and Jack and Rapunzel have no choice but to give them up to a couple who had wanted children. But when Elsa and Anna grow up, it becomes clear that Elsa has ice powers like her father, but she can't control them very well. Despite Jack and Rapunzel watching over their daughters, Elsa and Anna become distant from each other after a near experience of death. By the time Elsa is ready to take over her foster father's business, her powers are shown and she flees with Anna trying to find her. Anna gets help from her real parents Jack and Rapunzel, a man named Kristoff, and a talking snowman Olaf. But Elsa meets Iceana, a woman who also controls winter as well. Will Elsa be on Iceana's side? Or is there a way for Elsa to know she is not a monster?
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)/Rapunzel (Disney)
Kudos: 5





	Frozen Tangled Guardians

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I thought I start posting this story on here too. I know it's been a long time, but eh what can you do? Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this first chapter...more will be posted.

Life is known to be unpredictable. No matter how hard some might try to decipher of what their future is, there is never a real way to know for sure. The struggle was somewhat pointless. Still, there have been some who have tried. Even the most powerful beings had no control over what the future laid ahead.

The Man in the Moon was no exception to this rule. While he may know a lot of things, even he didn’t know everything. His closest friend Father Time was the only one to ever know the past, present, and future. Because of this, some would come to him in hopes of knowing what their future is. Though, he never broke his oldest rule: never let on what happens. He would always turn anyone away for unimportant questions. Manny knew of this and he respected this law. Though, this didn’t stop him from asking Time just a few times. Whenever it was out of amusement or curiosity, no one knows. Possibly both.

Father Time didn’t give out straight answers. He did however give hints to wain the inquisitiveness. This is one of those times…

“Why must you insist on bothering me with such trivial questions? You know as well as I do that, we cannot ask so many enquiries of the future. It could disrupt the space, time, and continuation.” Time said gruffly, as soon as he entered the brightly lit room a man was occupying.

Manny chuckled warmly,

“It is good to see you too, old friend.”

“Is it just me or have you gotten fatter? I think you need to stop lazing around on the Moon so much.”

“I am merely curious of just one little thing that’s all.” Manny said, paying no attention to his friend’s remarks.

Time already knew what the Man in the Moon was going to ask. He was after all the ruler of time; which meant past, present, and future. He sighed deeply and said,

“Never pictured you the type to have favorites, Mim.”

“You make it sound like it’s a bad thing.”

“Why are you concerned anyway? They have been fully pledged guardians. Your boy Jack Frost and his wife, his other half, Rapunzel have a bright future together. It was fate that they were destined to be together. Considering Rapunzel was granted her powers from your sister the sun while Jack received his from you, it’s no big surprise why they would end up together.”

“For the time being, yes, they are safe.” Manny said.

There was a short pause before Time spoke again,

“You are worried about _her_.”

For the first time, Manny’s usually smiling face turned into that of a frowning one. Whenever this happened, it meant something was wrong; very wrong.

“While Pitch Black has been defeated, not every evil is vanquished, my old friend. They will surface when they feel it’s right. And you know what lies ahead.”

Time said nothing and Manny took this initiative to keep going,

“I normally do not worry so much for I can see my Guardians doing a fine job of dealing with the issues they are given. With Jack Frost and Rapunzel now full filling what they are meant to do, it seems everything will work out in the end.”

“However, something will come up that will put a twist into everything.” Time finished and Manny’s smile returned,

“Yes. I didn’t call you here just to know the future of my two newest guardians. I can already see their futures. What I am concerned about is when _she_ will appear.”

Father Time shook his head. Mim certainly had a way of convincing people to listen to him; even himself.

“It won’t be long now. The seal you placed on her is growing weaker. She will soon get free and exact her revenge. However, she will not go full headfirst into it like Pitch Black had done. Her plans will be the toughest fight your Guardians have ever had to face. After all, there will be something that will decide who wins. This is all I can give you at this exact moment. Manny, I trust that you will keep this information to yourself. You know even talking about this will possibly harm the timeline.”

Manny chuckled warmly.

“My dear friend, you have my word.”

Father Time made way to leave before he glanced back at Mim,

“My question is, will your two new guardians be able to withstand what will become of them in the near future? For what will happen will be the toughest they have ever faced.” He said as both as a warning and statement.

Manny kept his smile on his face. Good old Father Time; never ceasing to show his soft side despite him trying to stay gruff. He was one of his closest friends after all.

“You know the answer to that.”

“I do. But I want to hear it straight from you.”

There was another pause. Manny thought about this before he replied,

“Yes. I have full faith they will get by just fine. They are stronger than they believe.”

* * *

Rapunzel couldn’t concentrate on the current painting she was making in her book. She really didn’t know why for usually she always kept her focus on what she created till the very end. If she was going to be honest, it bothered her greatly. She very much wanted to know what this feeling is that distracted her so.

She sat on the top of a building, overlooking the city she was currently in. Paris actually and it had been some time since she had been back here. It was one of her favorite cities because of how pretty it lighted up in the night. She was sending out her lights as usual to put all the children at ease as well as give any creative ideas that a child might need. Normally she would be taking in the sights while doing her tasks. However, that was not the case here.

It’s been almost two months since the defeat of Pitch Black. During that time, Jack Frost and Rapunzel had gone back to doing what they did best. Only this time, they were fully fledged guardians. And being a Guardian had certainly come with perks. For one, they were slowly gaining believers. There will sometimes be children who would see the Frost couple and ask them to play with them. No longer were they ignored or unseen.

It felt good to be seen once more. And Jack and Rapunzel couldn’t be happier. This night however, something was distracting Rapunzel. Just as she sent out her lights, a feeling within her told her that there was a change. At first, she figured it was probably just a fluke. But it wouldn’t go away after she sent out her lights.

A small chirp was heard, and Rapunzel looked to her shoulder. Pascal peeked out from his usual perch and looked up at his friend. There was worry in his brown eyes. Pascal was an immortal chameleon that had been with Rapunzel and Jack for many years. Whenever something was up, he would always try to comfort his two human friends. This was no different, for he could tell that something bothered Rapunzel.

“It’s okay, Pascal, I’m fine, really.” Rapunzel said as she tried to reassure her chameleon.

But was she really okay? What if this feeling meant something was wrong with her? If so, this worried her somewhat. She really hoped it was nothing.

Rapunzel looked back towards the beautiful lighted city of Paris and a thought crossed her mind. Where is Jack? He had gone out to fly around for the time being so she could concentrate on spreading her light. She shifted her gaze to the night sky. The moon was shining down brightly a little more than usual, and the Sun Spirit frowned up at him.

“Am I losing my touch? I certainly hope I am not. Still, I feel weird.” She said more to herself than to the actual moon. She wasn’t expecting an answer or anything anyway.

It had been that way for a long time. Man in Moon was…well, a man of a few words. She sighed and slowly stood up while putting away her book in her satchel. At least she was able to fulfill her duty tonight. The feeling didn’t go away though. Before she could move off, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist.

“Missed me, Princess?” A familiar deep voice whispered in her ear.

“Kinda hard to miss you when you have only been gone for thirty minutes.” Rapunzel sassed back.

She did miss him; she wanted to play with him because that’s how she is. Being together with a mischievous spirit for centuries tends to rub off on her. Jack knew of this, however, he decided to go along with it.

“Ouch. Harsh much?”

She laughed and turned to smile up at her husband. Jack was giving her a pout, and this only made her laugh harder. He was adorable when he acted like a kid who didn’t get his way. It was one of the many things she loved about him.

“It’s the truth.” Came her simple reply.

“Come on, Punz. Thirty minutes was an eternity for me.”

  
“You’re cute when you give me that lip.” Rapunzel teased and she poked him in the cheek.

“Keep that up, and I will show you I am more than cute.” Jack said in a low voice and pulled her closer.

“Are you really going to pull something like that off, in front of the moon and children who might see us?”

“I might.”

“Nice try, Jack.” Rapunzel playfully pushed her husband away.

Before another word could be exchanged, Jack noticed something in the night sky. Rapunzel took note of where he was looking, and she turned to follow his gaze. It was the Northern Lights, also known as the Guardian Call. According to their sources, whenever the Call came up, it meant an emergency. And usually, it was bad news. Uh oh.

“Come on, Rapunzel. Looks like something came up.” Jack’s playfulness was replaced that of seriousness.

Rapunzel nodded and together, the two flew off towards the North Pole. They wondered what was going on that North had to call the Guardians. The call didn’t happen all the time, so it was a little unnerving to see the lights. After some time, the Frost couple rushed into the Russian palace of North’s home.

The yetis greeted them and while Jack would love to relish in the fact he could come in whenever he wanted without being tossed out into the snow, he had a serious situation to focus on. It would appear he and Rapunzel were the first to arrive. For as soon as they entered the globe room, Bunny came hopping in after them.

“What’s the deal now, North? Oh, hey ye two.” The pooka nodded to the Frost couple, who waved back.

“You’ll see. We must wait until the others arrived.” Was all Bunny could get out of North, much to the Guardian of Hope’s annoyance.

Rapunzel wondered if it might have to do with the strange feeling she was experiencing from earlier. Maybe it was her gut instinct telling her that something bad was going to happen. She took a quick look at the moon while Tooth arrived next.

“Hey guys! Sorry I’m late! Hey Bunny. Hey Jack and Rapunzel!” Tooth rushed over and hugged both Jack and Rapunzel in a greeting.

“Hey Tooth. How’s everything back at your palace?” Jack questioned in curiosity.

“It’s fine. My fairies and I managed to get all the tooth cases back to where they belong. It took an almost a week, but I am glad it’s over. I only hope whatever is going on here will not be a repeat of what Pitch did.”

Jack and Rapunzel frowned at the memory of Pitch Black stealing Tooth’s fairies and the teeth cases. They too are hoping it’s nothing very serious. While the couple and Pascal took this time to greet Baby Tooth, who had also come along, Sandy arrived.

“Good! Looks like everyone is here.” North declared once the greetings among them were done.

“What is happening, North? Is it bad?” Rapunzel asked for everyone.

“Well, that’s the thing, I am not sure. Manny said it was considered a big deal and he wanted me to call everyone here. He won’t tell me what, though.”

Bunny rolled his eyes,

“Oh great. That Gumby better not be putting us a on a wild goose chase.”

“I don’t think he has ever done that.” Tooth laughed and side glanced at Jack and Rapunzel as if to say Manny really didn’t.

“It’s only been over a month since we beat Pitch. Maybe he has some other news?” Jack shrugged.

Sandy made some signs over his head which said, “What news then?”

“That’s what we are about to find out.” North replied and the group looked up at the moon.

Its soft light beamed upon the Guardians and for a moment, there was silence. Finally, the moon’s colorless beams moved and centered upon…

“Me?” Rapunzel’s eyes widen as her husband and fellow Guardians looked over in surprise.

“Manny wants you to step forward, Rapunzel.” North said quietly.

Jack was now worried. Why was the moon directing its attention on Rapunzel? Had she done something wrong? Was she going to get her Guardian title revoked? If so, what could she have done to even get herself in trouble? She was known to be the sweetest girl who didn’t break any rules unless she absolutely had to. North had stated she held record for being on the Nice list. It had to be something else.

Rapunzel gulped and did what she was told. Her nerves were eating away at her while she allowed the moon to shine upon her. The light on her seemed to get brighter and everyone could only stare in awe.

“What is going on?” Jack finally asked and North rubbed his chin in thought,

“It seems something is happening with Rapunzel. There has been a change.”

“Change? What change?” But North didn’t answer, and Jack peered back at Rapunzel.

He wasn’t sure what changed. Rapunzel looked the same as she always did. Finally, the moon’s light made Rapunzel’s shadow lengthened, and it took a different shape. Everyone stared and it looked like it was a shape of Rapunzel with…something else? Jack didn’t get it for he was confused. However, North was the first to figure it out and his blue eyes widen in shock.

“No…it can’t be!”

Bunny and Tooth exchanged glances for they too had caught on. Sandy was too stunned to move. Jack looked at each face before settling on Rapunzel. She was staring at the floor. The look on her face made him worry for her.

“Could someone please tell me what is going on?” He finally asked.

No one answered and the moon’s light faded back to the usual soft glow. Rapunzel stood there, very unsure of what to do. North started mumbling in Russian while the other Guardians didn’t make any attempt to move.

Jack was confused and getting frustrated. No one was saying anything, and he wanted to know what was happening.

“In all my years, I didn’t think this would happen.” North finally said.

“What? What is going on?” Jack asked.

“But what do we do?” Tooth questioned herself.

“Manny says we need to go through with it.” North replied.

“Are ye sure about this, mate?” Bunny began.

“No other choice. Besides, I want to see how this goes.” The large Guardian said, rubbing his beard thoughtfully.

“Hello!” Jack shouted and everyone turned their attention on him, “Can someone please tell me what is going on here?”

Another awkward silence followed with North, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy all exchanging glances. Jack was even more confused. Why is no one answering him? He looked towards his wife. Rapunzel was playing with her hair. She hadn’t looked up or even move throughout the exchange. North sighed deeply and looked back at Jack,

“Jack, it might be better if Rapunzel told you. She is your wife. We will be over there discussing out a plan.”

North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy walked off to give the couple some privacy. Jack didn’t understand. What did he mean by that? He turned his attention back to Rapunzel and walked up to her.

“Punz? Rapunzel? You okay?” He finally asked and gently placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Rapunzel still didn’t look up. Her hair was covering her face that he couldn’t see it. Now he was getting worried. Did the moon actually demote her from being a Guardian? If that was the case, he was going to have a few choice words with the Moon. After all, Rapunzel was a wonderful Guardian. Why on Earth would she be striped of that title? He be damned if that ever happened.

“Rapunzel, please look at me. I want to know what is going on here.”

“Jack…I…” Rapunzel began, and she looked up to meet his eyes.

She wasn’t crying or didn’t seem to be sad. That’s a good sign. However, the emotion he was seeing in her green eyes confused him further. They held surprise, uncertainty, but above all; happiness. What did the Moon say to her?

“What? What is it? Tell me!” Jack asked for he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Jack…I’m…” she gulped before she finally squeaked the last part, “I’m pregnant!”

There was a long awkward pause. Once Jack was able to decipher those two words in his head, he asked numbly to make sure he heard her correctly,

“What?”

“I’m pregnant,” Rapunzel repeated more strongly, her face beaming with pride, “With your child! We’re going to have a baby!”

There was another long pause. The words she told him swam around in his mind for at least a minute. Until finally when he was able to realize what she was talking about…

“I’m going to be a dad?!”


End file.
